Aorai The story of Drykah
by Drykah Seto Kaiabaira
Summary: This story is one I created while making a RPG game, it is called Aorai, and I am still making the game and writing the story, it has many things form Zelda, and some Anime shows the rest is from my mind.
1. Meeting again

After the stand made by Moonglow and Sunstar to the Novawolves, Drykah and Suki left to go wander in Nox for a year, then soon after Suki wandered Arika and Drykah became know as Valkyrion and guarded the Temple of Wolf sprit for another year... Drykah learned to live in the shadows as Valkyrion not letting anyone see him as he fought back the evil at night and was a shadow by day, he could be seen sitting in the Temple Garden when the Moon was out. Suki soon found Valkyrion and traveled the land for him getting Drykah the things he needed and soon met up with Moonglow and Sunstar. Suki then stayed with Moonglow while Drykah's little pet Drysigon got Sunstar to meet Valkyrion, Valkyrion took Sunstar to the sleeping Crystal in her space house to wake the sleeping beauty, now with Drykah using magic to make himself the older Valkyrion he finally sees Crystal after two years.  
  
Sunstar takes a deep breath. "CCCCCRYYYSTALLL!!!!!!!" she yells, as loud as she can. Her mistress moves so suddenly, the wolf is almost knocked backwards off the furniture. "Damnit!" Sunstar yells again, angry now.  
  
"Damn you wolf, if you want to make me go deaf, kill me while your at it," crystal mutters, opening her eyes  
  
Drykah quickly covers himself and begins to walk out of the room, his job is done  
  
Sunstar looks over at him. "Damnit, Drykah, get back here!" The doors in the room slam shut, locking themselves. Crystal looks at the man, muttering a quick refreshing spell, feeling completely awake after it. "Drykah? Wait a minute..." She looks at Sunstar. "How in hell did you get here?" she asks. Sunstar shakes her head for a moment, and continues watching Drykah. Drykah stops surprised, his armor makes a small clanking noise and he turns away but walks back, his face covered "I am sorry Sunstar" Drykah grasps his little rose as it glows pink and blue  
  
Sunstar looks at him. "Never mind that, and stop hiding your face, you are not a coward, and she knows you anyway." Crystal looks away from Drykah, a tear welling in each eye again. "Sunstar...what is going on??" Sunstar looks at her. "It is time to stop crying, time to live again, time for you to face the world again."  
  
Drykah lets his cloak fall and his long blond hair drop, his blue eyes show again as they did at the garden, Drykah looks at Crystal then looks away "I would bow but I am in full armor" he spins his rose in his hand "I do not wish you to, Drykah," Crystal says softly, only glancing at him. Still, feeling like the betrayer she was, and the sadness she held, she was happy to see Drykah. Sunstar felt that, and smiled.  
  
Drykah frowns "But I am a Knight of the Temple, I should bow to a lady" Drykah then bows the best he can to Crystal looking down at the floor "I am no lady," Crystal says, in the same tone as only a moment before. "And even still as a knight of the temple, a keeper to the shadows, you have made yourself age, Drykah." Sunstar gives her a dirty look; Crystal gives her a lukewarm, blank stare. "What else am I supposed to say, Sunstar?" Sunstar gives her a small glare. "What do you want me to do?" Crystal whispers, still looking at her pet, which looks away, tail swishing. Drykah smiles and gets up he holds the rose to his heart and then in a shimmer of light he returns to his normal age of 16, there before Crystal stands a boy holding a Katana, Drykah. Crystal, despite herself, lets a small smile escape. Unable to help herself, or control herself for the moment, she gives Drykah a tight hug. Sunstar sits down, looking at them, smiling and wagging her tail; she felt her job was complete, almost. Drykah smiles then steps back from the hug the rose still in his hand "Its nice to see you again Crystal"  
  
"And you, Drykah, and you," Crystal says quietly, still looking at him. A small sigh escapes her, and she looks at Sunstar, whom was trying to reawaken the portal. "Careful, my pet. There is a simple spell to do that with" She mutters something, and the gateway opens, the spirals and planet returning. Sunstar looks at her. "But?" Crystal gives her a meek smile. "I only found out how easy it is after I did it Yes, I know, I was foolish, but don't waste your time lecturing me I hadn't known you'd find me again." Drykah then steps into the shadows ready to use his rose again "Drykah?" Sunstar says, watching him. "What're you doing?" Crystal watches him, halfly, innerly afraid he'd leave, and she'd never see him or speak to him again. Drykah bows "sorry I am just used to the shadows, and soon I must return to the Temple as I am a needed"  
  
Sunstar and Crystal exchange looks. Sunstar looks back at him. "But why do you prefer the shadows, Drykah?" Sunstar asked him quietly, Crystal looking out Sekara's window. Both had an idea of his answer. Drykah looks down "Because no on can see me, they only see my dark figure and nothing more"  
  
Crystal moves foreword, taking each of his hands in her own, finally looking back up at him. "You can't live in the shadows just as I can't run away, and make myself a memory," she says, rather softly. "Perhaps.....Perhaps others wish to see you, Drykah."  
  
Drykah frowns and walks away "I am used to the shadows, and under the command of the Counsel I am hidden to all" Drykah then mumbles something and his rose begins to glow A tear falls from Crystal's eye. She turns away, arms folded, rather. Sunstar sighs; this was not as she'd hoped for, and yet, life must go on. Drykah stayed back in the shadows, he had little care for people seeing him as his duty was to fight and protect, not go girl chasing and so he rarely lest others see him, Drykah leans on the wall in the shadows "I am sorry, but the shadows are my home"  
  
Crystal faced the window of Sekara's, close to it, looking outside into the world of space. "I do not wish for you to go girl-chasing, Drykah, as you are still in my heart," she says, quietly, but loud enough for him to hear; Sunstar had begun re-straitening the room, oddly enough.  
  
Drykah sighs "The Temple festival is going to be happening soon, you may come to it if you wish Crystal, and Sunstar we must get back before Moonglow finds us gone" Drykah gets his rose ready to turn back to Valkyrion  
  
Crystal turns around, and looks at Drykah. "I will miss the Drykah I once knew. The old Drykah, my Drykah," she said, more quietly, looking away again. Sunstar sighed, and jumped off the chair again, finished. Sitting in- between them, yet off to the side, she sighed again. "Crystal will be there," she said, firmly; her mistress didn't respond.  
  
Drykah smiles "your Drykah is not going anywhere, he is just going to sleep for a while, that's why I keep this rose so I can change back" The rose shimmers and he is Valkyrion the Knight again  
  
Crystal looked back to Drykah, an odd expression on her face. "Still, another form of hiding." Sunstar frowned, and made to nip her, rather sharply. Crystal moved just in time, poking her with a sharp spell, making her yelp slightly, and glare at her. Crystal looked down at her pet. "I am not hiding any more, young lady," she says, her voice elves like again, more so this time, yet it held an odd, ancient sound to it, one not of her own blood. "I have not wasted these years away; I have learned much, seen much, done much."  
  
Drykah bows and then is gone in a flash, he is at the Temple back in a dark room made by the council for him.  
  
Suki awakes and looks around as the sun poured into the room  
  
Moonglow opened her eyes, yawning slightly. She found Sunstar curled next to her, Crystal sitting in the corner opposite them; the human she saw had a thinking expression on her face; they had used the gateway only a moment after Drykah had gone.  
  
Suki gasped at Crystal "How did you get here?"  
  
Drysigon flew into the room and rested on Crystal's shoulder  
  
Moonglow nudged Sunstar hard, her eyes locked upon Crystal. "Sunstar...Wake up!" she hissed. Sunstar opened her eyes, yet not asleep. She glanced at Crystal, then back at her sister. "What about her?"  
  
Crystal smiled at Suki. "Sunstar opened the gateway. I foolishly closed it. Hello, Drysigon. I missed you, and Suki as well. And you, too, Moonglow," she said, looking at each of them in turn. She petted Drysigon carefully, tickling him under his chin.  
  
Drysigon purred "Are you here for the festival?" Suki smiles "Oh yeah, the singing, drinking, eating, dancing, ECT I love the festival at the Temple"  
  
Crystal smiled again. "Yes, quite so. After that though..." She looks at her pets. "I don't know where we will go. Perhaps back to the elves realm, though Moonglow may choose to stay with you, Suki." She sighs softly. "It seems Drykah has no place for me any more; I wish we could be like you and Glow," she said, looking at Suki.  
  
Suki frowns "Crystal, do you really Drykah has no place for you? Because if that is what you think then you are wrong, Drykah is just a little quieter now the silent Knight" Drysigon nods "Your the reason he keeps that rose, I cant really explain it though"  
  
Crystal feels a warm feeling inside, and cannot help but let loose a small smile. "To change back, then, perhaps?" she says, half just saying, half asking, to any one, yet no one in particular. Moonglow smiles, and thanks Sunstar; she had just given her remembrance to everything that the council would feel ok with.  
  
Suki nods "yes that is so" Suki looks at the sun "Oops I must get to work on helping the human singers and dancers, they are quiet good there two sisters called Suryia and Kayara" Suki walks out of the room to go help set up Drysigon chirps "Sunstar and Crystal need to go see the Council" Drysigon goes down the stairs  
  
Crystal and Sunstar follow Drysigon; Moonglow uses her nose to follow and find Suki, and walks up to him.  
  
Drysigon takes Sunstar and Crystal to the counsel, they were in there five seats and once again a figure could be seen in the background "Oh nice too see you both we have some questions for you"  
  
Suki was helping the two sisters set up, he looks at Moonglow "yes love?"  
  
After the two bowing, Sunstar sits upon the ground; Crystal sits next to her. "Yes, Good Council?" Sunstar asks. Crystal remains quiet. "Ask anything you wish."  
  
Moonglow gives Suki a thoughtful look. "The two sisters whom will sing. I think you will know if I just ask this: Drykah and those two?"  
  
Suki gets a funny expression "Are you asking if Drykah likes them?"  
  
The Council looks at Sunstar "what happened with Crystal, why did Drykah roam Nox for a year"  
  
Moonglow shrugs. "Or if you think anything would happen; I don't know how Crystal would react... She'd either zap them a good one, or run away again. And if it is true as Sunstar told me, she truly has learned more. A bit scary, if you ask me."  
  
Sunstar looked up at her mistress, then to the council. "She ran away from her fears, killing the gateway from our space home, almost taking all power from the day and night tree. She realized her mistake not long ago, though it has been years. She has studied and learned much since leaving. About Drykah being in such a place as Nox, I cannot tell you, for I haven't the slightest clue," she says, shaking her head a few times.  
  
Moonglow thought for a moment. "Or she'd do both."  
  
Suki smiles "Nobody even sees Drykah, plus he is not one to be going for girls, he is a fighter right now and that's all he does until his heart warms up again"  
  
The Council nods "Ok that's what we need to know about that, Now Crystal what did you learn?"  
  
Moonglow nods slightly. "That should make Crystal at least half happy to know. She... How can I say this? Feels for him greatly, still. What is the way to re-warm him?" she asks, her voice showing slight fear of a certain kind.  
  
Crystal looks up at the council, without answering for several moments. Finally, in a very respectful, polite, yet self-protecting voice, she asks, "Why is it you wish to know?"  
  
The Council smiles "we wish to keep tabs on you, we want to know what powers you hold"  
  
Suki laughs "don't worry he is not under some evil curse again, he is just lonely and silent, he is a warrior in the darkness, as they call him around here"  
  
Crystal lets out a small laugh. "Ask me to produce anything or do anything, easy or hard. It is not easy to tell of the powers and abilities that I've refund of my Elves kind; my family is gone, and I can renew myself among them and my friends, known but not hated; half bloods are welcomed there, now, as are most-bloods, which are those mostly elves."  
  
Moonglow smiles slightly. "Good, then," she says, and nuzzles him. "Anything I can do to help?" Suki shakes his head "Nope" soon many people and wolves start to enter the doors The Council smiles "that is all for now, you may return to you room" the figure in the darkness shifts and soon you could hear the sound of boots going down a back hallway, Drysigon chirps and leaves Crystal and Sunstar sigh, and find they're way back to the room. Moonglow looks around, standing in a more-proudly fashion, her head and tails up, her ears perked. She stands close to Suki. "I will follow you for now," she says quietly.  
  
Suki smiles "OK then Moonglow" many people start to set up there little area and go into the garden  
  
Drysigon smiles at Crystal "whets you thinking about?"  
  
Suki looks around and sets up a few more things in the main hall, then he sits down and rests, he nuzzles Moonglow "The sisters should start soon"  
  
Moonglow shifts at the thought of them being here, and the possibilities. Sighing, she nuzzles Suki back, lovingly. "Disaster will hit this place if they so much as hug or smile at Drykah. I feel Crystal in my mind; she has told me that. The council may not be able to stop her; only her Elvin kind can take away her powers. She will not loose her head, though, I am sure. Little curses, zaps, embarrassing moments, the likes of a prankster up to no good, little jokes that will not get her into trouble."  
  
Suki laughs "Drykah wont even be here, he is never at the festival"  
  
Soon Drysigon hears all the people down stairs "well its starting, lots of food and you can go any were in the Temple except the tops floors were it is dark, but why would you want to go up there anyway" Drysigon smiles and fly's down Suki laughs "Drykah wont even be here, he is never at the festival"  
  
Soon Drysigon hears all the people down stairs "well its starting, lots of food and you can go any were in the Temple except the tops floors were it is dark, but why would you want to go up there anyway" Drysigon smiles and fly's down  
  
Moonglow smiles, calling Crystal and Sunstar, whom oddly begin to walk there as if they knew the way better then they're own home. Moon looks at Suki. "Even though Crystal will be here? What kind of festival is this, by the way?" She halts her sister and mistress, telling them why; they wait in the middle of the hallway, not able to go further.  
  
Suki sighs, "Drykah does not like to be seen, and this is the Festival of the Moon"  
  
Moonglow calls them again, crystal and Sunstar slightly annoyed at the wait. Thoughtfully, she looks at him again. "Is that Vallky, or whatever his name is-pardon me-or Drykah acting, though?" she asks quietly.  
  
Suki laughs again "its Valkyrion, and no he does not act" Suki smiles and then his ears perk up as the sisters begin there performance, many people listen  
  
Moonglow's body sways slightly to the music, Sunstar's and Crystal's doing so as well as they join them. "Hey, Suki," Crystal says cheerfully, Sunstar nodding in greeting. The two look around. "Nice party," Crystal says, rather softly, eyes searching; finding not what they seek, they, in a rather disappointed way, mostly hidden, look back down at the three wolves before they're owner.  
  
Suki gives Moonglow a questioning look about Crystal, many people begin to eat and drink, everyone was dressed well, The Council was also at the party  
  
Drysigon fly's around talking to people, and Auron is eating some food with some wolves and elves  
  
Moonglow looked back at Suki, a single name in her eyes; Drykah. Crystal, seeing Auron, and recognizing the Elvin ones, went over to join them. "Hello, Auron," Crystal said, rather cheerfully. Sunstar watched the Sisters play. Auron smiles "Well hello Crystal, its nice to see you again were is Drykah?" Suki nods and goes to grab food, Drysigon sits next to Sunstar  
  
Sunstar smiles, looking down at the little dragon. "'Lo, Drysigon," she says. She looks around. "So where is the dance floor in this place?" Moonglow smiles, and nods, her tail thumping against the floor; one thing they loved to do was dance.  
  
Crystal sighed, and sat next to Auron "Don't know. Good to see you too, old friend." She looks to the Elvin ones, smiling slightly. "Common faces, though I don't know you all. My fellow elves how are you?"  
  
Drysigon looks over to a larger area "over there" he points with his tail  
  
Auron smiles "Funny you would think Drykah would never leave your side" The Elves smile "Hello Crystal and we are fine"  
  
Crystal shifts slightly. "Yes...Well..." she looks away from Auron, tears welling again. Shaking her head, she forces them to leave. Sunstar and Moonglow smile. "Coming?" they ask Drysigon, and jog towards the floor.  
  
Drysigon looks up to see a pair of glowing eyes watch him from above, Drysigon smiles and murmurs "He is watching" Drysigon fallows the two fays  
  
Auron smiles not seeing the tears "Ah he is busy I understand, so how have you been?"  
  
Crystal shrugs slightly; she remembers her first year away, feeling rather ashamed. Not even her pets knew of that time. "Pretty good..." she says quietly. "And you?"  
  
Moonglow break dances the best an Elvin-wolf can do, Sunstar using her wings, the tips open, to balance her as she stood upon her hind legs, dancing.  
  
Drysigon looks over to the outer side of the room "Oh my god" there stood Drykah not Valkyrion, Drykah was dressed in a green tunic with a beautiful red cape, his hear was messy as usual and his eyes sparkled, he just stood there  
  
Auron smiled "I was battling in the Aorai for a time, then I cam to Arika to rest" Suki looked up at Drykah "holyshit, this cant be true, Drykah in formal dress"  
  
Drysigon smiled at Moonglow and Sunstar "Now this is dancing" Drysigon laughed as he watched the fays  
  
Crystal looked up, and saw Drykah. Smiling, she met his eyes in warm greeting. A warm feeling entered her. Moonglow and Sunstar stopped for a moment, looking at Drykah, then to Crystal. Sunstar winked at her sister, and zapped Crystal, though she did not feel it; she put her owner in a silver dress of the finest silk an elf can make. Laughing, she and Moonglow took turns zapping each other, Moonglow's wings receiving piercing, Sunstar getting a handkerchief-hat sort of thing. In-between zaps they continued to dance.  
  
Crystal smiled, watching her pets. She sent Sunstar silent thanks, and sent her a golden chain around her neck. Sunstar only wagged her tail once in reply.  
  
Drykah's eyes met hers as he half nervously taped his foot, he then walked halfway to Crystal then stopped and started to turn around, Suki and Drysigon sighed sadly as they saw Drykah start to turn away  
  
Suki wondered if he would really walk out, Drysigon knew  
  
Crystal's smile slightly faded, and she moved towards Drykah, walking quickly. Moonglow and Sunstar exchanged nervous glances, stopping to watch, as though they had not danced in awhile and needed a break.  
  
Drykah looked over his shoulder his eyes holding the same warmth they did when he bonded with Crystal, he smiled and stopped but looked down, he was nervous, Suki and Drysigon did not move they wanted Crystal to handle this  
  
Crystal, upon reaching Drykah, stopped in front of him. "Hi," she said, quietly, a small smile returning his. Drykah looked up "h-hi" Moonglow and Sunstar, somehow, had moved stealthily, Moonglow to Suki, Sunstar to Auron. "Hello, Auron" she said, still looking at Crystal and Drykah.  
  
Crystal's eyes met his again, her smile slightly broadening. "Is what I have heard true? Drykah, not going out, not having fun any more?" Her tone slightly playful, yet serious, reaches out to him in a warm way, at least, she hopes.  
  
Auron smiles "well hello Sunstar, nice to see you again"  
  
Drykah half smiles and looks into her eyes a pain in his "Yes that is true, as you know I keep to the shadows" Drysigon smacks his head on a apple on the table "Stupid Drykah always serious" Drysigon gets his head stuck in the apple and Auron helps him get it out  
  
Sunstar smiles, looking at Drysigon. "Silly dragon, never paying attention to where he is going!"  
  
Crystal winces innerly, and then takes a bit of a breath, bracing herself for the worst; she gives him a tight hug, and then steps back, looking away, pretending to be studying the Sisters. "They are rather good, actually," she says, her tone rather fake, yet there was true warmth to it towards Drykah. Drysigon gives Sunstar a silly look  
  
Drykah smiles "what was that for?" Drykah looked around again then said "yes the sisters sing for every festival" Drykah began to look down to hide himself again  
  
Crystal looked back at him, her eyes shining slightly with a small wetness. She lifts his head back up with her right hand, gently. "Hold your head up, Drykah; be proud of yourself, of whom it is you are. You mean a lot to many, my...friend." She looks around slightly, then back to him, but at loss for words.  
  
Moonglow watches, feeling Crystal's loss. She searches her mind quickly, but finds nothing, and sighs. Sunstar smiles at Drysigon sweetly. "Only trying to help, young Dragon." Drysigon then curled up because of the pain he felt form Drykah, Drykah looked up at Crystal "yes I will, thank you and now I must leave" Drykah smiles and walks out only to find himself wandering the gardens, Suki was busy chatting with some people  
  
Crystal sighs softly, listening to Moonglow, and finally nodding. She slowly follows Drykah, making his footsteps glow a soft color of cream. Sunstar nosed Drysigon. "Will he ever reopen himself, though my God will not, though she wishes to?" she asks him softly. Drysigon just stairs into space then says "I don't know, I truly don't know"  
  
Drykah sits under a huge willow tree, the wind blowing making flower petals in the garden swirl around him Crystal reaches the garden's entrance. She looks around, and spots Drykah under the willow. She studies him, then the tree; a magnificent piece from nature, she remembered Moonglow saying. Slowly, glancing up at Drykah now and then, she looks at the flowers on either side of the path.  
  
Moonglow nuzzles Suki, then, after glancing back at Sunstar, they remeet out on the dance floor, and continue where they left off to raise everyone's spirits, sending the good feelings to they're master.  
  
Suki and Drysigon laugh and smile as they pretend to be Moonglow and Sunstar  
  
Drykah looks down not seeing Crystal enter the garden, he is holding his rose and twirling it around in his fingers listening to the wind and the calmness of the flowers  
  
Crystal looks over, and sees the pool of water where Sunstar, Drysigon, and Drykah had once met at, receiving the flash of the memory, yet it is gone as quickly as it came. She goes to its edge, looking into it, at her reflection and the moon.  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar smile, and begin to do the same moves side by side.  
  
The full Moon shines on the willow as it is the Festival of the Moon, Drykah looks up and gasps when he sees Crystal he looks for some were to hide  
  
Suki and Drysigon copy each other to the best of there ability Crystal turns away from the pool, her eyes closed for a moment. Reopening them like a flash of light, lime green cat eyes look around. "Much better then my own," Crystal mutters, referring to the darkness, yet turns them too normal when she sees Drykah. Slowly, she moves foreword again, reaching the edge of the willow, and taking a few steps under it, looking at him. "Please, do not run from me, do not hide," she calls, softly.  
  
Drykah looks at her and the rose glows strongly he quickly puts it away, he nods and stands there not moving Crystal frowns slightly, noting his uneasy, jumpy-seeming movements. She walks foreword, standing in front of him again. Finally, she looks up at him. "I never answered your question," she said, her tone again soft. She looks at the moon for a moment, thinking of how to word her reply.  
  
Drykah's eyes sparkled speaking for him; he waited his body calmed down as the flowers petals settled in his hair and on his cape Crystal looked back at him, met his eyes. "I hugged you because I care for you," she said, her tone still quiet, yet having a certain feel to it.  
  
She shifted slightly, and felt Moonglow's slight breeze, also noting her change of element. Drykah's' eyes had pain in them once again "care?" Drykah thinks for a moment then says "Many care for me, Suki and Drysigon, but I thank you anyway" Drykah then brushes himself off as he looks to the entrance  
  
Crystal timidly holds one of his hands again, holding in a way to not be refused or let go. "I care differently," she says quietly, "And wish to have things differently, regardless of my Goddess." Drykah's eyes begin to glow a soft purple as he looks down to see her holding his hand "your Goddess?" Suki and Drysigon were watching form the balcony "Wow Drysigon this is the cutest thing I have seen in ages" Suki says smiling to Drysigon  
  
Sunstar and Moonglow, for once breathless, join Suki and Drysigon. "What's going.." They both smile as they look at the scene below. "We will return to the party if you wish, Suki," Moonglow says, still smiling, looking at the two.  
  
Crystal nods, and looks up at the willow. "The one that makes me act as I do, speak as I do, feel as I do. But this time," she says, squeezing his hand gently, "I act upon my own accord; she cannot stop me, besides. She could not kill one of her own making. Not willingly, and just from disobedience."  
  
Suki smiles to Moonglow "No stay and watch" Drysigon smiles at Sunstar  
  
Drykah's eyes widen but then he looks away "Crystal you cant........." tears come from his closed eyes  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar smile back and nod. Crystal looks at Drykah, a very smile upon her face. "Yes, I can," she says, just above a whisper. "I can do what my Goddess cannot, no matter what anyone says, or who anyone is."  
  
Drykah holds Crystal's other hand "But...." his eyes search her he was looking for an answer or a question  
  
Suki smiles and walks closer to Moonglow smiling waging his tail Moonglow smiles back, nuzzling Suki. Sunstar smiles a bit more.  
  
Crystal's smile grew as well, slightly. "No buts about it. Think what they will, worry what they fear, act as they must. That's them, not you, not me, not us."  
  
Sunstar giggled slightly. "They are all in love."  
  
Drykah looked at her deeply "I still fallow my God, and I cannot go ageist his emotions, I fear what he will do"  
  
Suki smiles as the knocks Moonglow over in nuzzles  
  
Crystal let out a quiet sigh. "Do as you will, do as you must, obeying your fear, but forever in lust. I understand, Drykah. But I will never fallow my own down that path, because I can have what she can't, though she still hurts. I will be forever open to you."  
  
Sunstar sighs. "I want someone to zap me, or bop me, or something when I begin to get my hopes up," she says, watching Crystal and Drykah. Moonglow smiles, nuzzling Suki back, adding a few licks here and there. "She has disobeyed our Goddess; what else can she do? Be happy! She fears the Goddess never more!" Sunstar shrugs, a smile entering her face. "True. That could be good, I suppose."  
  
A Red Dragon sprit swirls around Drykah and he frowns and bows to Crystal "I must get back to my room as I must clean up after the party tomorrow" Drykah walks away his eyes watering and his face full of sadness  
  
Suki smiles and frowns at the same time "Will she stop him?" Drysigon whispers "I would kick his ass if he left like that, then I would make him stay with me or something" Suki gives Drysigon a funny look Crystal looks after Drykah, then follows, determined. "I'm not letting you walk away like this, especially after my goddess' actions, no matter they're good intentions, I feel they were foolish!" Moonglow and Sunstar gasp; they feel a light yet heavy-filled breeze. They look at each other, then race to the edge of the balcony, watching.  
  
"Secondly." Crystal halfly trips over a stone. "S-Secondly, I hate to see you go, though I ran away those last years! I was stupid! At least, let me help you clean up! I can't let you walk away like this, Drykah, I can't!" Moonglow and Sunstar exchange another glance; the wind slightly picks up. "Please," Moonglow says softly; the wind dies down once more. Crystal's face, with a reddish, pinkish hue of slight embarrassment, seems firm, yet gentle. Moonglow, feeling comforted, nuzzles Suki in an unsure way.  
  
Drykah turns around his cape swirling in the wind "what will you have me do? The Red Dragon wants me to obey because he fears for me, and the council made me swear to never love again because it would get in the way of my work, so you must take them on first" Drykah's tears were catching on the wind "And I am sorry but I cannot have you, I would give my life to you as I was going to but now its different"  
  
Crystal winces, a tear falls from her own face. "I'm n-not telling you to do anything," she whispers; quiet enough for only he to hear. "A year I wasted, being stupid not contacting you. This, then, is my punishment." She turned away, eyes closed, and looked towards the ground, tears falling still. Her hair fell, covering most of her face. She folded her arms slightly, and found her way to the pool. Sitting on a rock, she cried freely, cursing her stupidity. Moonglow and Sunstar cowered; they felt Crystal's burst of fear. Moonglow's face, still saddened, looks over the edge, down at Drykah. She calls to him, innerly. "And he fears for you why?" she asks, her tone quiet. Drykah looks up surprised but not fazed "He fears for my heart" he says to Moonglow, Drysigon was mumbling in the background "stupid dumbshit, god I am gonna kick his fucking ass, leaving her like that so heartbroken" Suki laughs a little at Drysigon's anger but agrees also, Drysigon fly's off and lands next to Crystal he was always her friend and he hoped he could help now even is she just wanted to hold the little dragon and cry he did not care Moonglow frowns at Drykah. "She would not leave you, as our goddess so foolishly did, yet she had reasons and good intentions, she knows that someday she will pay for it, and pay for it greatly." Crystal looks at Drysigon, her face wet with tears. Carefully, she picks up the little dragon, and holds him close, her face near him. Silently crying, tears again fall. Sunstar rests her chin upon the rail, looking down at Crystal and Drysigon sadly. "She tried," Sunstar said quietly. "She conquered our goddess without even knowing how, but yet failed; Tis a hard world," she said, her tone quiet again. "I'm going to bed, sister Moonglow. Suki. I'll wake when you return." She goes back inside, and finds her way to they're room, laying down to sleep.  
  
Drykah looks back to Crystal then quickly walks away with only a flutter of his cape, he returns to his dark room, and his lonely life yet by choose  
  
Suki sighs and rejoins the party, it was dieing out and people were beginning to leave, Drysigon cried with Crystal as he had some kind of bond with her and he felt her pain of being rejected, his little eyes looked up at her "I am so sorry, I never knew Drykah would do such a thing"Crystal looked back at the small dragon. "It is not completely his fault. His own master fears I would leave him as my own ignorant one did him." She feels a strong gust of wind, yet glares up; the wind dies, as if in a sigh. She sighs herself. "I don't know what to do now, Drysigon. Go back to the elves world, and start over? Stay here and hope that someday he'll change his mind? Go back home, forever in solitude? Let myself fade away, though I've learned to fight it?"  
  
Moonglow slowly follows Suki, quite downhearted. She had hoped, but her hope had fallen; she felt Crystal's pain of loss. She knew it wouldn't be long, unless crystal had learned to fight a new emotion of madness, of loneliness, of anger at her.  
  
Drysigon sighs "I am Drykah's mind and soul at times, I could talk with him, open his eyes, you never know in the morning he could change his mind"  
  
Crystal looks at Drysigon, studying him for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "You could do such a thing? He is quite powerful, that young man," she says, returning her gaze to the pool. Drysigon looks at the pool "Yes he is, even more than he knows, but that's why The Burning Dragon sent me with him"  
  
Suki walks up to the Counsel "you damn wolves, why did you make Drykah promise to never love?" They looked back "How dare you ask us that!" Suki growled at them "tell me" Moonglow follows Sunstar's trail to the room standing at the opening and looking in on her sleeping sister. She knew if she took one step into the room, Sunstar would awaken. She went about the Temple, exploring.  
  
Crystal sighed. "I understand his Master's reasons, but not his choice," she says softly. "Then again, I do. But if you aren't able to, I will be lost, as Moonglow has already thought. I am still learning the spell against it," she says, her tone normal, but growing to a whisper. She looked up at the moon and stars. "Being away from him made me sick, Drysigon," she said, in her own tone, but quietly.  
  
Drysigon's eyes became soft, he finally understood Crystal "You became sick?"  
  
Suki and the council talked and soon it was cleared up and Suki found a way to break that contract if Drykah changed his mind Moonglow waited for Suki, having returned to the main hallway. Crystal gazed at the Moon. "In a way, yes. As Moonglow has idiotically said, we do not do well without love. Knowing each other, and loving one another, even if a different way, kept us sane. We love to help, to give all we can, though our tempers are short, Moonglow's the shortest of us three." She shakes her head, but is careful not to bump Drysigon, setting him back upon her shoulder. "I have already said too much," she says softly. Suki turned around yawning he passed Moonglow and nuzzled her and went up to the room Drysigon nodded "I understand and I will not let you down as I cannot for Drykah's sake he belongs with you no matter what and I think that he needs to see that once and for all, and so I shall be in the top of the Temple were no one else goes talking to your dragon boy" Drysigon smiled and rubbed up her then flew off and entered a small hole in the Temple roof to get into the dark area of the Temple. Crystal, able to smile a little, sent love and care to her small dragon friend. She also, quietly, cast a small protection spell, just in case; one that could not be broken or lifted unless she wished it so, one of her personal magic. She hummed crystal's sending, the song she still remembered, and hummed many times the past years, as she looked into the pool, and the sky from time to time.  
  
Moonglow, having followed Suki, came up beside him and nuzzled him. Sunstar woke, and looked at the two. "Greetings. Any luck?"  
  
Suki smiled "Have Moonglow tell ya, I am so sleepy" Suki laid down were he was standing Drysigon found Drykah playing a piano in the top of the Temple, Drykah stopped and looked at Drysigon "yes my sprit?" Drysigon smiled "You know what I wish to say" Drysigon took out a little piece of paper and handed it to Drykah  
  
Drykah stopped playing and looked at the paper and soon he began to cry while reading it "This, ok Drysigon..........I get the point" Drysigon smiled "You will go too her when she is ready to see you again, and I don't know when that will be but you must be ready Drykah, face your fears for you are her Knight" Drykah nods  
  
Crystal looked at the willow, and closed her eyes. A whispering breezed filled the air, turning the willow to one of Moonglow's own. Smiling slightly, she got up, and climbed into the tree, to the lowest platform- like branch, and looked at the moon through the leaves. She continued humming, changing the tune to random songs; the Hymn of Ra, her own sending, a few tunes to Moonglow's and her own poems.  
  
Moonglow smiled at Sunstar's curious face. "All is well," she said, a small smile upon her face. Sunstar frowned, and laughed slightly. "I can feel that, sort of, but that is an old Eskimo saying from those books you read! Why can you not turn your time, and read more informational books?" Moonglow smiled at her again. "Because I wish to have pleasure in the books I read." Moonglow sighs, continuing. "Anyway, my sister of the night and day, Suki spoke with the council, and they relented Drykah's promise to never love again. Drysigon is talking with Drykah." Sunstar's face brightened. "Then perhaps you are right, Sister Moon, perhaps you are right."  
  
Drykah smiles and gets up and looks out a little window to see Crystal in the garden, he looks back at Drysigon "I wish I knew when I could go to her" Drysigon just curls up on his bed "You will know or she will find some way to tell you"  
  
Suki just looked at the fays with a funny expression  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar smile at each other, then look at Suki. "What?" they ask, simultaneously. Crystal gazed up at the temple, wondering if Drysigon was having any luck. Jumping down, she went back to the pool. Pondering, researching in her mind, she muttered a few words, and a bright light shot off from the pool and into the sky, bursting open with color. Feeling like a human child at a fair, she sends another one off, then four at once, making night sky silver willows, as Sunstar thought of them.  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar's ears flicked. "Again?" They jogged to the window in the room, looking out at the moment a dragon-shaped firework shot into the air. They watched as it beat its wings, flying in circles as Crystal controlled it, smiling.  
  
Drykah smirked as he watched from his window, he used his powers to teleport to the garden, then he walked quietly under the willow and waited  
  
Suki looked up "what the hell is she doing?" Crystal sighed; she felt her pets' eyes. She sent another firework into the sky, watching the dragon chase after it; the two collided. Sending a dozen fireworks, they took shape of wolves when they burst, running as a pack, howling silently as a pack, moving as one. Moonglow sighed, looking at the fire-wolves. "I've always loved that one. She is making herself feel better, I guess," she replied. Sunstar watched silently.  
  
Crystal looked up, and saw Drykah by the Willow. Getting up, she hesitated, watching him, a small smile on her face, ever so hopeful Mind made, Crystal began to walk towards Drykah, but rather slowly.  
  
Drykah looked at Crystal thinking of a way to start this so he just blurted out "I am sorry for leaving like that, it was rude"  
  
Crystal smiled fully, and walked foreword a little faster. Upon reaching him all the way, she looked up at him. "You followed as your master said to. You had and have every right to obey him. Drykah smiled fixing his cape a little "Yes but I think I thought I was fallowing my master, what he really wants is my happiness, and that happiness come from the love I share for you" Drykah walked close to her and held her hands "I love you" he gave her a very light soft kiss Moonglow and Sunstar smiled. "Where did Drysigon go?" Sunstar asked, in a slight whisper. Moonglow rolled her eyes playfully at her sister.  
  
Crystal, full of warmth and happiness, smiled, and kissed him back. "Thank you, Drysigon," she whispered, ever so quietly.  
  
Drysigon was in the air looking down at his master, he was so happy he did little air tricks in the sky as he watched the couple, his wings glittered all sorts off colors as the energy from his wings made designs in the air  
  
Drykah was surprised to fell her kiss back he actually let go of the kiss, he blushed "sorry I was not expecting..."  
  
She looked back at Drykah, smiling. "Forget it. And by the way. I love you too, Drykah," she says softly, yet holding him close  
  
Soon the night ended and in the morning Yuna, Drykah's helper girl got his horse ready and he rode off, Sunstar and Crystal were out side talking 


	2. Hyrule

Soon the night ended and in the morning Yuna, Drykah's helper girl got his horse ready and he rode off, Sunstar and Drysigon were out side talking  
  
Soon the Sun rose and its beams hit Drysigon thru the branches of the tree as he woke with a stretch, Suki was already walking around the garden, he looks down to Suki "hay Suki!" Suki smiles "hello Drysigon"  
  
Sunstar wakes immediately, looking at Drysigon, then down to Suki over the edge. "Morning, Suki," she calls, and looks at the platforms. Inspired, she changes them to a slide that curves around the tree's base, as the platforms did, and slid down, laughing quietly, as so not to wake Crystal; the longer she slept, she felt the better.  
  
Drysigon fly's down and lands next to Sunstar smiling, Suki wags his tail "Nice too see you too up, what about Crystal?" Yuna walks into the garden and starts to pick fruit while listening to the group  
  
Sunstar shakes her head. "I hope she sleeps for awhile; besides, she is rather stressed out, I think."  
  
Suki smiles "Stress is bad for you" Drysigon laughs and goes over to Yuna "May i have a Dragon Berry please Yuna?" She giggles and hands his a rather big berry "there you go"  
  
Sunstar frowns slightly. "Wait a minute.. Where is Moonglow?" She looks around, then spotting the pool of water, freaks, and her fur standing on end. "Moonglow!" she races towards the water, jumping in. Moonglow lay face down in the water, one of her wings oddly folded in, the other outstretched, floating.  
  
Suki laughs "That's not fooling me twice" Moonglow's tail moves slightly; she feels Sunstar coming, and yips. Sunstar stops, confused. Moonglow watches the fish, shooting forward with her outstretched wing. Missing, she rises off the water in a bit of a rush. "Damnit! I hate fish!" Sunstar, realizing what her sister had been doing, and using her wing to push her off the top of the water slightly, began to laugh. "You had me worried, sister Glow." Glow looks at her, her smile turning rather sheepish. "Sorry, Sunstar."  
  
Suki laughs "The new way a wolf fishes" Suki smiled as Yuna giggled and walked up to Moonglow and bowed "Hello again Glow"  
  
"Hello, Yuna," Glow says. "Pardon me for a moment.." Moonglow shot high into the air, and shook her, wings and all. Falling a good 10 feet, she beat her wings heavily to regain her balance. Landing again beside her sister, she fanned Moonglow dry quickly. (Ok)  
  
Yuna smiles and then says "Have you ever heard of the Castle of the Dead? And the Bone Staff of Death?" Suki shutters "that's in Hyrule right?" Yuna nods Drysigon looks at them "Oh dear"  
  
Sunstar and Moonglow's faces fall, and look at each other, then at something behind Suki and Yuna. "D-Drykah went there, a-alone?!" Crystal said from behind them, her voice breaking. Moonglow closed her eyes. Sunstar looked up at her, worried. "Now Crystal..." Crystal sank onto a rock, eyes on the pool.  
  
Drysigon puts on a happy face "Oh hi Crystal and how are you today, because you look lovely" Suki smiles and walks around happy with Yuna  
  
Crystal gave a weary look at Drysigon. "Not good, my little friend, not good. And yourself?"  
  
Drysigon still smiles "Why the sad face, there are plenty of things to do and see at the Temple, and plus with your two wolves you should never be sad"  
  
Sunstar snuck up behind the little dragon, and gently, very gently, nosed him a bit. "Yesh, how did little Drysigon sleep? Did our wittle baby sleep good?" Sunstar smiled as Crystal made a face at her; she knew her pet was teasing her, yet she smiled. "Sorry about the icky baby-words, Drysigon, but it made her smile," Sunstar says, giving the dragon a smile of her own. Moonglow wagged her tail. "Besides, you are with him, in two ways-his katana, if he has it, and in his heart. Do not worry, Crystal; he should be fine." Still rather unsure, Crystal nodded.  
  
Drysigon's eyes looked around nervously "Ummmmm, I have his rose"  
  
Suki and Yuna were playing in the water trying to get the fish  
  
Drysigon smiled "And by the way Sunstar I slept well because I have a warm blanket of fir around me"  
  
"Then what..... in the hell..... is he doing?" crystal said, her eyes closed, taking deep breathes and trying to stay calm without freaking. Sunstar and Moonglow nose her, one on either side, rather worried, too, now.  
  
Sunstar looked at Drysigon, her head cocked slightly. "Fur? Upon a dragon?" Moonglow tilted her head as well, ears perked. Crystal searched for Drykah in her mind, calling for him, while the others were pre- occupied.  
  
Drysigon gave the rose to Yuna, she smiled "Thanks Drysigon" she put it in her pack, Suki laughed at Sunstar "Drysigon means he got cold and slept near you last night"  
  
Sunstar smiled. "Ah, I see," she said. Moonglow looked at Yuna. "Will you take it to him? Why will you have it?" she asked, plainly curious; she didn't mean to sound rude, though Sunstar cast her a dirty look. "And she wonders why she was banned from Jazzy's night club when she was younger," she says, shaking her head, still smiling. "Too many questions!"  
  
Yuna smiled and walked away, then after five minuets she rode away on a horse with a bow on her back and the rose in her pack, Suki and Drysigon yelled "good luck", Suki smiled and nuzzled Moonglow "too many questions indeed" Moonglow smiled, nuzzling him back. Crystal, however, frowned. "Why must I stay without my beloved?" she grumbled. Sunstar sighed, exasperated. "For heavens sake, Crystal, she is a mere child!" Crystal winced. "All right, I'm sorry, Sunstar," she muttered, rather sadly. "I will stop, I will try." Sunstar's expression softens; she licked her mistress' hand. "I know it is hard," she said quietly. Moonglow nuzzled Suki rather strongly in agreement.  
  
Drysigon smiles "Relax Crystal Drykah will be back in three weeks, no worrys" Drysigon smiled as Suki started to leap around Moonglow  
  
Moonglow watched Suki, smiling and wagging her tail. She spanked the ground, and ran in a tight circle, happy once more. Sunstar smiled, and did the same as her sister, only above her in the air, using her wings to keep her aloft. She spun in the other direction as Moonglow, and finally, dizzy, landed rather clumsily on the ground, but happy and laughing.  
  
Moonglow, still spinning, finally fell over, panting. She watched her view of the world spin, smiling, and wagging her tail, hearing the soft thumping noise as it hit the ground.  
  
Suki and Drysigon laughed at the fays, Drysigon then went over and brought a dragon berry to Crystal "Here try it its very good"  
  
Crystal studied the berry, and looked at Drysigon, considering him for a moment. Trust conquering, she ate the berry.  
  
Suki was kinda dizzy watching the fays and tripped over a rock landing in a bush of flowers, when he came out he was a cute little 'flower wolf'  
  
Drysigon smiled "there you go Crystal, you just need to eat and take your mind off Drykah"  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar, having regained balance, leaned against one another, wing tips' beating as the same time the other's did. In identical voices, except for the slight differences, they harmonized a soft, cooing "Awwww..."  
  
Laughing, they broke apart, Moonglow going to Suki. "Atleast you smell good," she said, smiling and nuzzling him.  
  
Suki cocks his head "what?" he walks over to the water and looks in "ahhh i am a girl!" he shakes all the flowers off Moonglow, Sunstar, and even Crystal smile and laugh, hearing what Suki said. "Ooh, he'd look so beautiful in a Latin dress!" Crystal said, in a cooing way. "And jewelry.. Wolven makeup," Moonglow added. "And you just cannot forget the cutsy-voice spell!" Sunstar said, smiling evilly-but playfully-at Suki.  
  
Suki backs up "I just remembered the Council needs me, bye!" Suki runs off into the Temple, Drysigon laughs and fly around a bit  
  
Three Weeks pass  
  
Suki and Drysigon are waiting outside the Temple gates playing around, Suki ended up giveing Drysigon a bouncing ball and Drysigon was busy Crystal, Moonglow, and Sunstar were back by the pool again, talking. "Oh really, Sunstar? Tsume made you take him to Jazzy's?" Laughing, she asked another question. "What'd he think of Jerry?" Sunstar grinned. "He didn't say much; he went strait to the fays, at first. Moonglow was there with Shana and Tenna." Moonglow blushes slightly. "What else do you think I'd do when I was bored and unneeded? I've had a gig there with those two for the past two years, dancing and the likes!" she replied, rather in defense.  
  
Suki and Drysigon look up when they hear two horses, in the rising sun was a brown horse with a girl on it and white horse with a young man on it, both horses were side by side as they galloped to the Temple, many people from the Temple came outside to greet them, Suki looked around "Stupid fays" Drysigon laughed "they wish to see the Knight"  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar looked up, hearing them first. Crystal knew immediately; "DRYKAH!" She got up, and the three found Suki. She saw Yuna riding along side him, and made a face. Sunstar sent her a dirty look, and got a toung in return.  
  
In Drykah's right hand was his rose, he twirled it as he rode, Yuna smiled and pointed to Suki and Drysigon  
  
Suki looks up at Crystal "Hi Crystal"  
  
"Hello, Suki...Drysigon," she replies, still watching Drykah. Moonglow smiled, and nosed Suki. Sunstar nods her head once in greeting.  
  
Drykah and Yuna stop there horses after making them spin once, Yuna smiled and dismounted and bowed, Drykah smiled as he threw the Bone Staff to Yuna who took it inside the Temple, Drykah's gaze found Crystal he smiled  
  
Crystal smiled back, heading for him immediately. Upon reaching him, she gave him a tight, rather long hug. "I missed you, Drykah! I admit, I was rather worried." Her tone held something that showed it wasn't just him getting hurt that she was afraid of. Sunstar growled, and came forward, nipping her hand rather sharply, piercing Crystal's skin. "Sunstar, no!" Rather frightened, she hides her hand immediately from view. "Sunstar, I understand why you did that, but out here?! In front of all these people!?" Sunstar spit out oddly-colored blood. "Damn you, wolf!" Crystal kicked dust over it. "Stop! No one must see!" Sunstar looked up at her. "It would serve you right." Moonglow sighed, shaking her head.  
  
Drykah cocked his head and smiled, he then smiled as Yuna came back and took his horse, Drykah bowed to all then gave Crystal a light kiss then he walked into the Temple to return to his room  
  
Crystal sighed, watching Drykah leave. "I miss him while he is in the shadows," she murmured silently. Moonglow nudged her, nodding towards the willow tree. Crystal nodded imediately, and followed. "You, young lady-you stay!" Crystal said, rather angry with Sunstar, whom simply shrugged as if she didn't care. She watched them leave, Moonglow turning the slide into steps.  
  
Yuna walked up to Sunstar and smiled "Sorry for all the trouble i cause" Drysigon flew off into Drykah's room and Suki went to talk to people Sunstar looked at Yuna, and sighed. "Mainly, it isn't you; its the fays of Crystal's past, adding on to her already-there protective state. And now that your human.. That doesn't exactly help, though she knows you are too young for Drykah. She has good right to be angry with me for making her bleed; she wishes no one to see it's color, Elvin or not," she said, lowering her voice as she talked.  
  
Yuna smiled "Can you give Crystal this key for me?" she asked Sunstar politely then Yuna smiled and walked off  
  
Sunstar nodded, and took the key in her mouth, gently, as so not to scratch it. She beat her wings a few times, halfly stretching them; she'd gotten wing cramp before, and had to put disgusting-spelling stuff on them for a week, not to mention binding them together, only last year.  
  
Before leaving, Sunstar gave her a quizzical expression, using it, her eyes, and ears to ask if the key was to Drykah's room, or if not, what it was to.  
  
Sunstar beat her wings fully, hovering for a moment, then flew to the willow tree, landing rather birdlike on a platform above Moonglow and Crystal's, unnoticed. She peered over the edge, watching. She looked at the silver and red-swirled blood dripping from Crystal, and winced as she heard her yell as Moonglow tried to heal it, though the noise didn't go thought the willow. "Sorry, Crystal, but I can't get it to heal, not normally, anyways, and I can't besides if you keep pulling your hand away!" Crystal gave her a small glare, but gave her hand again.  
  
"Lets see... Hmm.." Moonglow gazed at it, thinking deeply. She looked up at Sunstar, whom almost jumped back. "Yes, yes, I know your there, but quick, tell me; have you ever red any books on healing the Wolven Elvin kind that were part human-mortal, even if it was far back?" Sunstar thought for a moment. "Hm. Flao Kah may work," she replied, rather quietly. Moonglow nodded, pushing her paw over the wound. Glowing cream, she said as Sunstar told her, and finally, the injury healed. Crystal rubbed the hand, but looked at the blood on the platform, and sighed. Sunstar tossed down her handkerchief hat from the night before; Moonglow used it willingly.  
  
Drykah paced in his room broadly as he tried to find something to do until the sun set, he couldn't talk with Yuna now and Drysigon was asleep  
  
Moonglow sighed, watching as her sister and mistress avoided each other's gaze. "Sunstar, please, do come with me. Crystal-stay here." Crystal didn't respond, yet Sunstar followed her out of the tree, and down one of the garden paths, out of Crystal's earshot. Both blocked her from listening; Sunstar, knowing what lecture she was going to get, looked at a cluster of flowers. "Sunstar, you know not to do that. Even if the Elvin worlds is under a new control, there are still part-breed-haters out there, and you know few even like the Wolven kind! What if someone saw that blood, and recognized it?!" Sunstar didn't respond; she didn't anger Moonglow, however.  
  
Suki came up behind the two fays 'then Drykah would have some ass kicking to do now wouldn't he?"  
  
Moonglow looked up. "Even if it wasn't one of our own rulers, it still would not be easy," she said quietly. "Around more then four Wolven-breed haters, Crystal would be in-I hate to say this-grave danger, especially if I or Sunstar weren't there. The rulers of our past made spells to destroy and weaken our kind," Moonglow continued. "The good thing is those times are hopefully gone; there are more Wolven healers, some even more popular and powerful then the full-breeds, the normal ones," Sunstar added, softly.  
  
Suki nodded "ah yes but i know my master, and he does not go down nor would he let Crystal get even touched" Suki sees the Key "what's that?"  
  
Sunstar looks at the key, now between her front paws. "Drykah's key, I suppose... Shoot, I'll be right back!" Picking up the key, she races to the willow, jumping up the platforms, using her wings to jump across the wider ones. She finds Crystal looking out over the edge, and drops the key near her. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" she asks Sunstar. Sunstar nods. "Yuna gave this to me, though I don't think it is me that it belongs to." Crystal looked up, and took the key. "Drykah?" Sunstar nodded, and shrugged. They rejoined Suki and Moonglow.  
  
Suki smiled at Crystal "ah that Key" he gets a sly grin on his face  
  
Crystal looks at Suki. "What..?" she asks, her tone slightly kidding, yet in a weary way. Moonglow and Sunstar exchange rather curious glances.  
  
Suki smiles "You do know were that Key takes you, right?"  
  
Crystal nodded. "Yes, I know. But I am not exactly sure how to get there.. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Suki smiles "fallow me" Suki walks into the Temple, a bunch of girls were glareing at Crystal  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar glanced at each other, then looked quickly away, trying to keep in giggles.  
  
Crystal gave the girls sweet smiles. "I like this," she said quietly to Suki. "What's the matter, ladies?" she calls. Giggling, she looks at Suki. "I'm sorry, but I hardly ever get this chance.."  
  
The girls look away anger in there faces Suki led Crystal to a door in the side of the wall, then looked to her "The Key?" Crystal nodded, slipping the Key into the lock. She looked at Suki, not sure if what she was doing was allowed.  
  
Suki smiled as the Key glowed and the door opened, Suki bowed "I can take you too his bedroom door but then i must go back" Suki walked into the door going up the very long dark staircase  
  
Crystal followed him up, careful of the steps, shutting the door firmly behind her; she wasn't sure if Drykah wanted his fans-she made a face, half of disgust, half of smugness-to invade, but then again she didn't want them to anyway. Still wondering where they had all come from, she continued to follow Suki.  
  
Meanwhile.. Moonglow and Sunstar exchanged evil glances. "Shall we spy?" Moonglow said, with a small laugh and wink. Sunstar sighed as if greatly disappointed. "How can we? I don't think he has any windows."  
  
Suki soon ended up going down a long hallway made of black brick only lit by torches, there were evil looking statues along the side of the hall way and the place was dusty  
  
Crystal walked closer to Suki, almost, if she were a wolf, shoulder to shoulder; the statues freaked her out a bit. "Why all of the evil-ness?" she asked him, barely above a whisper, as if she feared waking them.  
  
Suki whispered back "This is the place were the Council puts all the things from the old Evil Temple" Suki soon got too a door and bowed "here you go" Suki smiled  
  
Crystal fidgeted for a moment. "How do I..... Well, go in? What am I going to do once I get inside?" Crystal found herself halfly nervous.  
  
Suki smiles "you turn the knob" he laughs "And i have no clue what to do when your in there, do you want to go back?"  
  
Crystal smiled as well, and scratched Suki behind his ears. "Of course I don't want to go back," she said. "Thanks, Suki," bent down, and kissed the top of his head, giving him a final scratch behind the ears. "Here I go.." Turning the knob, she opened the door, and stepped in. "Drykah?..."  
  
Suki ran off, Drykah's room was poorly lit except for the large fireplace, he had a bed and many books along with his own stuff and a large piano, he was lounging on his bed he gets up quickly "OH hello Crystal"  
  
Crystal sees Drykah, and gives him a small smile. "Hi," she says, still rather nervous, and timid.  
  
Drykah just watches her then says "The door?"  
  
Crystal nods, and closes the door shut behind her, hearing its small 'click'.  
  
Drykah smiles "thank you, so now what do you wish for, a question?" Drysigon was sleeping by the fire  
  
Crystal shrugged slightly, taking a few small steps forward, then relaxing. She stopped near Drykah. "No, not really. Yuna brought Sunstar the Key," she said, rather quietly.  
  
Drykah smiles "ah, ok...so then why have you come?" Drykah smiled he was playing with his rose  
  
Again, Crystal shrugged. "Simply to be with you, I suppose," she said, meeting his eyes. She can't resist but give him a small smile.  
  
Drykah smiles wider "well sadly being with me is not much more than a bore, as all i do is watch the fire"  
  
Crystal smiled, and nearing him, sat beside him. She looked up at him, and, finding his hand, gave it a small squeeze. "You are not a bore."  
  
Drykah looked to see her holding his hand again, he fidgeted and then said "well then you have no concept of boring if i don't bore you, i am rather quiet"  
  
"Just being with you is fun for me, Drykah. And silence isn't always bad, especially when your with the one you love, as I am so fortunate to be doing now," she said softly. She looked at the sleeping Drysigon, to the fire, and back to Drykah.  
  
Drykah smiled and blushed and looked down hiding his face, "w-well if you put it that way"  
  
Smiling, she leans her head against his shoulder, quietly humming crystal's sending, as she so often did any more when she thought of Drykah.  
  
Drykah looked up fully blushing "its nice too see that you remember that song" he said and took her hand into a tighter grip Crystal smiled slightly, she too, blushing a little now. "I don't see how I could forget it; I sang it most of time during the past two years," she says quietly.  
  
Drykah looked into her eyes and brought her closer to him feeling her warmth "so you thought of me?" he said with a smile  
  
Crystal blushed. "Yes, of course I did.. The whole time I was stupidly gone." With that, and as she was blushing anyway, Crystal gave him a long, strong kiss; she had greatly missed him, and felt foolish for ever isolating herself away from her beloved and befriended ones. The fireplace flickered giving Drykah's face and eyes a warm glow, he kissed her back only softly still unsure if she wanted him to respond, his mind raced with thoughts and memories and he struggled to not bring her into warm kisses and feelings even though he wanted too.  
  
Crystal smiled at him, brushing her hair away from her face, yet knowing it would-rather annoyingly return. She looked at Drysigon, thinking of her first year away; the sorrow, the self-hate, the..She almost shook her head violently. She wouldn't remember that part of it; it sickened her. Putting one arm around him, she hugged him best she could; she had missed him greatly.  
  
Drykah smiled as he dimmed the flames in the fire with his magic, he hugged her back then let go, he was about to get up but stopped for a moment unsure of something, unsure if he should leave or stay, his mind once again wandered and many questions came to his mind his heart told him to stay with his beloved but his mind told him to leave.  
  
Crystal stays still, watching the fire. She felt Drykah's unease, wanting to go, wanting to stay. She wondered why he left so often now, and still wondered why he was, as Moonglow thought of him, a Keeper of the Shadows, and yet she knew. She stays still, watching the fire calmly; she had decided to let the choice be his, she made him stay twice already.  
  
Drykah gazed at his Red Rose on his desk it glows light pink as he made his choice, he then looked at the sleeping Drysigon and knew what he would say if he left, Drykah sighed and sat at him piano and started to play Crystal's Sending slowly at first then faster and longer noted, he closed his eyes as he played thinking of memories of the past times and how he felt now Crystal let out a soft sigh, listening to Drykah play. Watching him for a moment, she got the feel of the sounds of the notes; she returned to the fire. Pausing slightly, she made it glow colors randomly, but it flickered according to Drykah's playing; if a high note it, it shot up high. If the note was low, so was the licking flames. She smiled, watching the dancing fire.  
  
Drysigon twitched from the sudden playing but then fell asleep again, Drykah taped his foot as he played his mind still wandering as he played, he soon was playing so well that it echoed thru the whole Temple for all to hear, Drykah smiled as he remembered the Bonding he shared, his hands knew the keys so well that he just stayed in his memories not even thinking about the song but still playing it very well  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar perked they're ears, listening to the music that flowed from the temple. They looked to another, smiling. "Crystal and Drykah are together," Sunstar said, her voice happy and content. Moonglow sighed happily, nodding, and lay her head back upon her paws. Sunstar gazed back at the reflection of the sky in the water.  
  
Crystal hummed along with the song, making her own 'notes' match. She smiled, thinking of the friends she had at the place Moonglow and Sunstar used to go to, knowing well they still do, but differently now. She too, had gone there, during the first year. She remembered one of Moonglow's 'gigs' with her best friends there, at she and Sunstar's actions and the likes. Sighing happily, she looked at Drykah, the fire turning a deep blue and silver mix for a few moments.  
  
Drykah then stopped thinking and slowed the song down quietly then stopped playing, he smiled and opened his eyes and got up and looked at Crystal, not doing anything but looking at her, her eyes, hair, body,...her soul and heart, Drykah smiled as he stood there  
  
Suki was talking with Auron in the Chamber of Stars about Drykah's next mission to Hyrule once again, Suki thought that Crystal would like to spend time with Drykah before he had to go, But Auron said that Drykah has a duty as a Knight and should go  
  
Crystal smiled back at Drykah, the fire returning to its normal colors. She clapped for a moment, whispering something as to dim its noise as not to wake Drysigon. She too, gazed at Drykah, wondering how in the world could she have left in the first place.  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar looked towards one another, then sighed. They ventured back into the temple, bored; they wandered around.  
  
Drykah smiled at Crystal and grabbed his red cape and then his rose, he looked down sadly wishing he had some reason to stay but his heart was not in the right place, he didn't feel the same romance and passion as he once did, he tried over and over again in his mind to make himself kiss her but he could not for some reason.  
  
Suki and Auron were still talking about Drykah getting the Star Stone, Suki really wanted Drykah to spend time with Crystal, as Suki saw that something was missing in Drykah's eyes Moonglow and Sunstar found a group of people, not having a clue of whom they were, or where it was they even where. Sighing, both sat down, gazing around.  
  
Crystal looked at Drykah. Her voice rather quiet, she asked, "Where is it you are going off to now?" She wondered if he had yet another quest.  
  
Drykayh smiled "The Councle just called me in my mind, they want me to go too the Castle of Stars to get something for them"  
  
Suki and auron talked and walked out of the Chamber, they saw Moonglow and Sunstar and smiled, Suki then said "I swear Auron, Drykah doesnt act like he did around Crystal like he did years ago, it scares me, maybe he lost all his romance or something" Auron nodded and thought deeply  
  
Crystal sighed innerly. Moonglow, hearing it, replied immediately. "What is it?" Sunstar took over for her. She smiled back at Suki and Auron, then whisked her tail, telling Moonglow's body to 'Follow'. It did as she told; she smiled, kind of liking being in charge for once, yet the thought rather scared her. She had never even been in a pack before her family. Crystal 'looked' at Moonglow. "He is leaving again," she replied softly. Aloud, looking at Drykah, she asked him another question, slightly worried. "How long will you be?" she asked.  
  
Drykah sighed "I don't know, this one they are not so shure this time" Drykah walked to his door and began to open it  
  
Suki looked down "I wish Crystal could help re spark him, but everyone knows that is impossible to do to any one, you cant just respark and emotion" Auron nodded "that is true Suki, well he should be leaveing in the next twenty minuets"  
  
Crystal got up quickly, and walked over to him. Stopping infront of him, she looked at the fire; upon her return, she had become a little shy-er. Gathering courage, she looked back to him, and pulled him into a rather passionate, long kiss. After a moment, face slightly pink, she spoke again. "I will miss you while you are away, Drykah. I wish there was some way I could go with you."  
  
Moonglow spoke quietly to Sunstar, telling her of what Crystal had said. Sunstar nodded once in a bit, listening. Her ears dropped slightly. "So he will be leaving, then.." She sighed as Moonglow nodded.  
  
Drykah blushed then he closed his mind of any doubts and grabed her softly yet suddenly and kissed her back, strongly and passionately, the kiss was long as warm  
  
Suki watched as Yuna walked in the main hall with her Longbow, she smield at Suki and the outhers "I am just waiting for Drykah so we can go" she fixed her hair as it was now very long and getting in her face  
  
Moonglow looked at Yuna. "You will be going with him?" she asked. Sunstar frowned slightly. "You seem to go with him alot, lately, Yuna." Her tone held no emotion, yet it wasn't quite friendly, ither. (or however you spell i-thur)  
  
Crystal smiled innerly, enjoying his kiss, just as she had two years ago. Hugging him tightly, she felt warm and happy inside.  
  
Yuna laughed "I go with him on most month long journeys, plus i am his backup and he is teaching me the way of an adventurer"  
  
Drykah wanted to keep the kiss going so badly but he just could not as him mind turned on again, he let go of her and swept down the hallway and stairs quickly  
  
Sunstar frowned at her again. "Crystal will not like this," she said, her tone firm. Moonglow nodded. "Not at all. Do not expect her to be happy with you, Yuna. Jus' a bit of... friendly... warning." Moonglow made it clear she still didn't approve of Yuna going with him; Sunstar almost bit her to remind even she that Yuna was a child, but it bothered her, as well. She sighed. "I do hope it won't be because of you being with him all the time that Crystal.." She trails off, getting a piercing look from Moonglow. Looking away from them, she pretends to be interested with the floor.  
  
Crystal sighed, and sat back on his bed, not knowing what to do. She seeked Moonglow and her sister, but they denied her. Confused and rather uneasy, she watched the fire, calmly waited until the dragon awoke. She thought of many things, and of reasons that her pets would politely block her. She tried not to think it had something to do with Drykah's journey.  
  
Yuna pouted a tear dropping to the floor, "I didn't do anything, Drykah and me are just like brother and sister that's all" Yuna looked up to see Drykah walk by and she fallowed him out to there horses, they mounted and rode off into the night  
  
a crackle came from the fire and Drysigon awoke, he saw Crystal and smiled "Good night to you miss Crystal"  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar frowned again. Sunstar called to her in her mind. "She still does not trust any Fay alone with him! Do not let it get any farther; I fear what would happen to you," she said, the last part rather quietly, and left her mind, Yuna unable to respond upon her leaving. She looked at Moonglow, rather surprised; her sister was growling, staring off into space. She tried to see her thoughts, but was denied, yet not by her sister. "Sister Glow?" she asked, rather timidly. Moonglow didn't respond.  
  
Crystal sighed, looking up. "Hello, Drysigon," she said quietly. "Sleep well?" She forced herself to smile.  
  
Drysigon didn't smile as he felt her emotions "Are you ok, tell me the truth and if you have any questions I can help you"  
  
She studied him, as she and her pets found themselves doing before answering when they felt in such a way, yet unknowingly. Sighing and looking away, she replied. "Drykah is leaving. I fear that the reason my pets are blocking me is because that little girl is going with him yet again. I feel my pets, yet they block me from seeing they're thoughts; what will happen if.." She shakes her head, and changed her gaze to the flames. She imagined that 'flames' would 'burn up' if.....that little something happened. She sighed again, something new coming to her mind, a thing in her blood making her think of something different then the current subject.  
  
She looked at Drysigon, smiling slightly, the slight problem temporarily forgotten. "I think you have taken a liking to my pets," she said, her tone casual, yet curious and 'drawing'.  
  
Drysigon smiled "well Moonglow scares me, but I think Sunstar is pretty nice"  
  
Crystal smiled slightly more, and chuckled. "She told me you got cold last night, my draconic friend," she said, watching him, her eyes smiling as well.  
  
Drysigon smiled looking at the flames "Well yes I did, your point?"  
  
Crystal grinned broader. "But you are made of thick scales and dragon hide. In my world, dragon hide is a famous anti-cold object, used for many things. Do not worry, though; there are many dragons near where we come from. We 'take' only those that give themselves, when they are dead and gone; in a way, we also use it to honor them." She half-shrugged, still looking at Drysigon.  
  
Drysigon knew he was figured out, he blushed slightly and the fire grew "Yeah I know, ok so I scooted closer to her in the middle of the night, hay she didn't care, did she?" Drysigon stretched and got ready to fly  
  
"She was asleep, Drysigon. And besides, as you are to Glow and I, your the first dragon we are best friends with; she wouldn't have minded if she knew, anyway. So you like little Sunstar, then?" she asked, her tone softer. "And don't you be running like Drykah does, either," she said, laughing.  
  
Drysigon smiled "OK yes i do, what of it? and i am not as stupid as my partner i wont run" Drysigon looked up too she Drykah's flute, it was dusty and old  
  
Crystal followed his gaze, her smile slightly fading, seeing the dust upon it. She turned her gaze back to the fire, remembering the past, the beauty it had played. A single tear fell down her cheek. "Nothing of it, my friend. It is simply sweet," she said quietly.  
  
"It is a shame, in a way.. You being a dragon.." She trailed off, her mind having changed her thoughts again.  
  
Drysigon looked up at her "He never played it after you left, and now he has changed never staying always going on quests for the Council" Drysigon was saddened from looking at the flute  
  
Crystal sighed. "It keeps him busy, just as my studying did. Had he not.." Her mind returned to her first year away, and made a sickened face. "He would have wasted it away, wasting himself, his time, his money, his heart and life, just as I stupidly did!" Her tone rather sharp, she muttered something, making a small, glowing light appear a few feet away from her. Glaring at it, it zapped her, sharply. Wincing badly, she mumbled, "I deserve worse, though.." And made it go away, returning a sad gaze to the fire. "Would there be any way to return him to his old self?" she asked, quietly.  
  
Drysigon smiled "He is no different, just a little more quiet and he like to be alone, I would say just fallow him every were and but him to death by never leaving his side" Drysigon laughed knowing that might actually work, he flew up and then gave her his old flute "Keep it, until he comes back" Drysigon smirked "and about me being a dragon, well my friend I share the same powers as Drykah, I have a wolf form also"  
  
Crystal smiled. "Oh really, then?" She pondered how Sunstar would react. Suddenly she caught the cold draft of Moonglow. "Moonglow!" Forgetting everything, she ran out of the room, down the steps, and out the door, and finally found her pets. Moonglow had foam coming out of her mouth, still gazing off in space, her eyes cold and angry. Sunstar looked at Crystal; having backed away from her sister, fear in her expression and eyes. "What is wrong with her?" she asked, her tone rather desperate. Crystal looked at Moonglow, and waved a timid hand in front of her face; her eyes didn't shift, nor did she move otherwise. She continued growling.  
  
A black wolf with blue eyes came down the stairs, he walked up to Crystal "whats wrong with Moonglow?" he asked pained  
  
Crystal, her thoughts of Moonglow moving comforted, kneeled beside her. She looked at the foam, rather puzzled; it was not of that a human-wolf's foam. Frowning slightly, she wished to try something. Muttering a few words, she watched the foam turn colors for a moment, stopping at a black color, looking like thousands of insects swarming out, yet it was only foam. Sunstar looked at it as well, then relaxed and came nearer. "Someone sent it to her," Crystal said quietly; Sunstar gazed at the black colored wolf. Fear and loyalty coming over, she looked back at Crystal.  
  
The black wolf watched Crystal work with Moonglow worried "what is it, what's going on Crystal?"  
  
Crystal sighed. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone that hates Moonglow in our realm, would you, Sunstar?" Star thought for a few moments, then a dawning look came across her face. She looked away. "Last year, we went to Jazzy's.." Crystal closed her eyes. "Don't tell me Siyen was there, Sunstar, please don't." Sunstar nodded looking back at her slowly. Crystal looked at the wolf, feeling it was Drysigon. "Siyen is a wolf Moonglow would go to the ends of the earth to dispose of, yet the wolf is as wicked in our ways of magic as Moonglow; she almost matches her completely." Sunstar nods.  
  
"They saw each other; a fight broke out. She threatened that once she found her, she would send her 'polite greetings', yet she wouldn't be returning, that she wouldn't call upon us again." Crystal sighed. "That can only mean one thing, of what this is," she said, looking at Moonglow. "Vantisam," Sunstar mutters; Crystal nods again. "Vantisam it is; the one spell that will make its caster die before it could have the chance of killing its victim, no matter they're strength."  
  
The black wolf nodded "wonderful, another nice death problem, shall i call Drykah back?"  
  
Crystal shook her head; Sunstar looked at the black wolf, and odd expression on her face. "She will not die; it is very complicated to kill her. To live, one must not only be nature-fit, but have tecniques(sp), and a very strong will to live. This crazed thing of magic gives its holder a sense of life, yet it is almost impossible to lift; only a wolf matching the victim's stamina or higher can do it. Sunstar, that means you." Suntar looked at her. "Great," she said, rather wearily. She began thinking hard. Crystal filled in for her. "Vantisam doesn't have a counter curse, unless another of they're stats can think of that certain, special spell; it could be from a tickling one to a sleeping one, a summoning to a poking."  
  
The black wolf looks around worried "I cant get Drykah's signal" The black wolf paces around, the he sees Suki his fir aflame, he runs at them "what happened!?!" Auron was running after him  
  
Crystal looked up. "An old friend of ours sent Moonglow a Vantisam gift," she said. "Drykah won't be needed; Sunstar is perfectly capable of freeing her easily. It only takes a certain spell; do not worry, my friends. Suki.. Jus' hang in there. She will be fine." Sunstar gazes at Moonglow. "What spell would get her out of it... What thing would, by that matter..Hmm.. Perhaps so.. Yes.." Crystal smiled; Sunstar was talking to herself. Sunstar got up, and went to Moonglow's right side, the side of her star symbol. She placed her paw on it, and felt her unusual pads warm quickly, wincing slightly.  
  
Suddenly a brown horse walks into the Temple, it was carrying Yuna's dead and battered body on its back, he had been shot with seven arrows a truly horrible sight  
  
Suki looks up "Oh my god, what the hell is happening?"  
  
Crystal looked up, all untrust and the likes forgotten. "Sunstar, hurry up!" She scrambled up, and went to horse and Yuna. "Steady, steady," she said softly, taking the horses reins. She yelled for a few people to come, looking at Yuna, rather fearfully.  
  
Auron listens to the strange noises outside "I hear demons, all kinds and there coming this way" People ran up to Crystal, Yuna was far gone and dead as her body was broken and destroyed  
  
Suki frowns "I must tell the Council that demons are coming from Hyrule" Suki runs off to the Council Chambers Auron nods and alerts the guards to be ready  
  
Sunstar looked up, then looked back to Moonglow. "Come on, Damnit, come on.." She watched Moonglow slowly stop foaming, hearing her growl fade. Finally, Moonglow closed her eyes, reopened them, and woke. Sunstar nudged her. "Get up!" Moonglow stood up, rather shakily. "We must help!" Filling in her sister, the two ran outside. "HELLO!" Crystal yelled. Fearing for Drykah, knowing she couldn't help Yuna, she muttered a soft spell; Yuna hovered in the air, on a cloud, landing on the ground, yet the cloud still there. She swung up into the saddle, and took off after her pets to the outside.  
  
On the outskirts of the Temple was a huge black aura, well that's what it was from far away but up close it was a massive army of undead and vile creatures, five guards took off on horses passing Crystal, in the sky were two dragons fighting fiercely a red one and a black one, the army was closing in all around the Temple  
  
Auron saw the evil aura and grabbed his massive blade "Once again i do battle alongside the Moonwolves" Auron rushed out on a horse fallowing the guards, Suki came back just in time to see Drysigon turn into a huge purple dragon and fly off, Suki howled and speard his wings and flew into battle  
  
Many wolves rushed out of the Temple ready to fight, Suki while flying saw the two dragons "Oh my god, its Michael's army!" Moonglow and Sunstar followed they're master, each attacking a demon. Crystal muttered a long spell, the horses of they're side growing Armour, something like the medieval kind. Sharp spear-like shapes formed on the shoulders and hindquarters of each horse, sharper then needles of the Wolven elves. Crystal directed her horse carefully, knowing only certain things of information upon swords from her own dad. This was the only way she knew to fight besides spells; she used the sharp weapons on either side of her mount to hit enemies, sometimes directing the horse to shy, to rear, to kick and buck. She felt free as the wind, once more on the horse.  
  
Moonglow heard Suki. "Shall we call our own, then?" She had to yell to be heard; she dodged the demon she was battling just in time, only receiving a few claw marks; it lunged again, taking a bit of her ear. "Damn you!" she yelled at it, leaping onto it. Healing herself halfly, she focused more on battling and listening for Suki's answer. "Will these things ever die?"  
  
Suki yells back "do what ever it takes, I have seen Michael kill before and we have never stoped him" The two Dragons fought fiercely in the air, then black one was more swift then the red once easily knocking it around, Auron fought many with ease on horseback swinging the massive blade, Suki and Drysigon entered the fray killing all that stood befroe them that was evil  
  
Drysigon looked up and saw the red Dragon he smiled knowing Drykah was in his 'rage', Drysigon used his ice breath to freeze then shatter demons, Suki used his fires to put the demons back in hell Many guards were now on the battlefield fighting to the death, a volley of arrows swept past the Moonwolves killing many demons, there were a group of archers on top of the Temple firing, but for every demon that fell five more would take its place  
  
Moonglow finally knocked the demon away, and sent a death curse, finally killing it. I hadn't known spells would work on the dead, she thought, rather victorious. She sent her sister and mistress this knowledge; they thanked her, and Sunstar blasted two wolves at once. Crystal rounded a wolf like a barrel, taking it halfway with her. She petted the horse quickly, coaxing it, urging it on; she glanced at its ears, they being flicked back- the horse, whatever gender it was, whatever name it held, was listening. Moonglow teamed up with Suki, knocking wolves over with a strong gust of wind, then turning to others. She sent her past wind shards at them, going forth and killing those she had only knocked down and out, receiving a slight limp. Sunstar sent her strength and numbness, yet she continued fighting, her tail bleeding slightly.  
  
Suki leapt from side to side burning all demons in the way, Suki then flew up into the sky just to get hit full force by the black dragons tail, Drysigon flew up and caught Suki's broken body  
  
The red dragon sent a wave of flames at the black dragon burning it alive yet the black dragon still had time to knock the red dragon away, blood came from the red dragon as it started to fall from the sky Drysigon looked up too see the Red Dragon falling, Drysigon swept under the dragon and helped him land  
  
Moonglow looked up, fearfully, at Suki. Knocked over by a demon's leap, she fell, pinned. "Get off me," she snarled. Buckling her body again, she cut off the demon's air-it didn't back down. Rather frightened, she beat her wings with all her might. Crystal leapt over them, the horse's hooves taking the demon and trampling him in landing. Moonglow whispered a quick thanks, then, followed by Sunstar, fought they're way. Crystal and the horse leapt in and out, joining Auron, running in circles slightly once in a while.  
  
The red Dragon hit the ground with a large rumble, then it slowly turned back into the small Drykah, he was bleeding and broken but he still stood holding Yuna's bow, he spread his tattered wings and took to the sky shooting the massive black dragon as it darted for him, Suki and Drysigon kept the demons from entering the Temple gates so on children would get hurt  
  
Auron then gave his horse to a grounded guard, Auron was quicker on his feet as he slashed thru the demons like they were grass, a giant bird dragon suddenly came from the sky with the human Yuna on its back, it flew over head and then attacked the demons with light and holy spells Drykah moved out of the way so the black dragon missed, but the dragon turned sharply and once again hit Drykah down but this time Drykah felt his bones shatter as his human body was weak, Drykah yelled in pain but then got back up to fight on as he flew up into the sky again to face The Black Dragon  
  
Crystal glanced up; seeing the bird was a friend, she went back to battling, yet she cursed under her breath. She had feared for Drykah when she had seen Yuna. She directed the horse at a lope through the demons, going back and forth, it shying again, kicking and rearing. Crystal yelled at Moonglow, whom winced, almost missing an attack on another demon. She followed her orders, and shot into the air, looking for Drykah. Seeing him, she flew quickly to him. "Wait just a minute, young man.." She muttered. Muttering spells, and healing him normally, she gave him a doubled amount of already tripled agility, speed, and power, and a half-resistance to blows temporarily, yet it would last a day or so, she knew.  
  
Sunstar had thought her that spell; finished, she quickly rejoined her sister, whom was blasting wolves left and right, bleeding rather badly. She took a moment to heal herself while Moonglow filled in.  
  
Yuna's summoned was struck down by a demon's spell, she fell quickly Drykah whistled and yelled "Valielos" suddenly a mighty white horse came and Yuna landed on the horse, she took off a found a bow and began to fight on the ground, Drykah smiled at Moonglow then looked at his shattered bow "Curse Michael for taking my rose" Drykah mumbled  
  
Suddenly as The Black Dragon darted at Drykah again a young lady in a white robe and very long black hair jumped very high into the air and struck at the Dragon with her own Katana "Stay away from my little brother you scum!" she yelled as the Black dragon was knocked back  
  
Moonglow flicked an ear back towards Drykah; still, she heard him, and rejoined him, ordering her sister as she did so. "He has your rose?" she asked, looking at the other dragon.  
  
Sunstar obeyed, shooting into the air, but dive-bombing demons, and blasting, actually having a good time. She had borrowed half of Moonglow's joy for disposing of the evil and the enemies. Moonglow looked surprisingly at the woman. "Brother?" she asked, looking at Drykah. She watched Crystal pound a demon into the ground, imagining it to be the Fay.  
  
Drykah smiled "So once again you find me Makoto" Makoto smiled and threw him a Katana "Just fight, talk later" He nodded and looked at Moonglow "Yes he has my rose, and I cant get it back from him" Drykah held the Katana firmly and flew into battle  
  
Suki and Auron were teaming up on the stronger demons burning and slashing, Yuna was on Valielos killing at will  
  
Drysigon was protecting Yuna as she fired her bow with skill and speed, Drysigon used his shell magic to protect the Temple from harm.  
  
Moonglow looked at the other dragon thoughtfully. "Sunstar! Come here, quickly!" Sunstar flew to her, listening to her sister, yet Moonglow joined her in blasting and dive-bombing. They took out a group of four around Crystal, then two by Auron and Suki. Moonglow received a gash across the shoulder, Sunstar one across her muzzle. They healed each other, and then flew off towards the black dragon. Moonglow and Sunstar hovered, back to back, searching for the black dragon. "Michael!" Moonglow called, her voice taunting. "Show your ugly, fire breathing face!"  
  
Sunstar laughed, her tail swishing back and forth. "Yes, you coward! Come out and play!" Crystal laughed too, hearing them in her mind, quite clearly. She continued to make the horse paw and trample the demons.  
  
The Black Dragon then turned to see the fays his deep dragon voice ripped thru the air "yesss! Have you come to die?" the massive Black Dragon spread its wings casting a shadow over the temple  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar beat they're wings powerfully, Sunstar muttering quickening spells over them. Moonglow stalled for time. "Yesss," she mimicked him. "Yet we have come to live, you pathetic dragon!"  
  
Makoto and Drykah both landed on the ground, they saw the fays and Michael, Makoto smiled and winked at Drykah The Black Dragon glowed and then turned into a man in black leather holding Dragosonna  
  
Crystal fought her way to Drykah and his sister. "I believe we have not met," she said, rather breathless. She let the horse rest, giving it a few energy boosts. "So, coward, you will not fight us as a dragon?" Moonglow called to Michael. Sunstar, finished, eyed Dragosonna. "Careful, Moonglow," she said quietly. Moonglow whisked her tail; she knew what she was doing.  
  
Drykah looked up at Michael fear in his eyes then his gaze shifted to Crystal  
  
Michael laughed and razed Dragosonna charging its energy, the blade hummed as it burst into flames  
  
Makoto quickly bowed to Crystal "I am Makoto, Drykah's older sister" she did not smile, in stead she watched Michael  
  
Moonglow laughed as well, her laugh cold and wicked. Sunstar watched her sister. Crystal looked up, too. "Fear for her not, Drykah, if you do.. She is going into her own battle mode."  
  
Crystal looked at Makoto. "You came just in time, then, my friend," she said. "I trust you know whom I am," she added, smiling slightly at Drykah. She turned her gaze back to her pets.  
  
Michael razed the blade a red and purple flame coming from it, Drykah looked at the sword then flew up "No Moonglow back off! he is going to summon the Slifer The Black Dragon"  
  
"I fear no two-legger!" Moonglow yelled at Michael, her voice still taunting. "Especially you, whom backed down that day Crystal spoke to you! You are weak to fays, it seems!" Sunstar winced; she knew that would anger him.  
  
"That is her goal, Drykah," Crystal said quietly, still looking up.  
  
Michael laughed "The truth is I only fear Crystal because she is the only one who can make Drykah become his Oni form, and then I could not kill him"  
  
Drykah looked at Crystal harshly "You don't understand, Slifer is not a dragon to play with, we could all die!"  
  
Moonglow laughed as well. "Never dispose or tell your enemy of a secret, or something of which you fear!" She called to him. "Trust me, Drykah.. She has a plan," Crystal said, looking at him. "What is your Oni form, anyway? We could use that as a backup plan," she said, rather thoughtfully.  
  
The heavens twist and thunder roars as the sword grew brighter, Michael laughs "It does not matter as Dragosonna is now mine, Drykah made this Katana the original Dragonketra sword, the most powerful object in the land"  
  
Sunstar nosed Moonglow; she must keep her civil head in this, she must not let her battle-loving side take over, not yet. She needed a clear head; Moonglow glanced at her, and nodded slightly; she returned her gaze to Michael. "You need your dragon friend to take care of two Elvin, spell- casting wolves?" she said, her tone now teasing, taunting; scornful. "And not to mention that sword," Sunstar added, she too, finally catching on to Moonglow.  
  
Drykah shook his head "My Oni is my ultimate power as I don't even know about it" Michael laughs, "I am not so easily tricked my little wolf"  
  
Moonglow and Sunstar exchanged knowing glances. "No, you prefer to play by your fears, silly mortal!" Sunstar called, her tone matching Moonglow's.  
  
Suki, Drysigon, Auron, and Yuna look up to see Dragosonna all of there faces darken as they know the powers of that blade  
  
Michael laughs "How do you know I am a mortal" Michael laughed as he then took out a black crown only an elf would see  
  
Both sisters erupted in laughter, yet both sisters kept they're glances on the sword. Sunstar nodded, yet her sister had not said anything. Quickly, as though she had not even been there, she disappeared. The wolf grew in size, her tone deepening. "Will you fight one not of your past?" she called.  
  
Michael smiles "I would gladly kill you Moonglow" he then lets then energy of the blade hit the sky calling the dark dragon, Michael then points the blade at Moonglow  
  
The One of the Sister's Past dodged carelessly. "Is that all you have, Michael?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "I am not Moonglow; that is only half of me! Many do not know of me, yet I live on as long as Moonglow and Sunstar live! Joined together, they are me; apart, they are two different wolves-I am two different wolves!"  
  
Suddenly a dark black long dragon comes from the sky its claws and teeth were sharp, it coiled around the Temple looking at Drykah, Drykah's eyes shifted as he looked at the Dragon, he smiled and flew into the sky "Ok then Slifer fight the King of Dragons"  
  
Michael grinned and then turned the blade back into the rose, he put it in his coat and drew a different sword, Suki looked up and shuttered "Oh shit, that sword is the Elves King Dark Blade"  
  
The Fay Unknown trembled slightly, looking at Crown and Sword. "You cannot be... It is impossible... An Elvin one? Let alone a king! My world and kind is under different control now, part-breed hater!" she yelled at him, glaring now, the taunting over; she must do, as she must.  
  
Crystal gazed up at the form of the past; the one she knew was of long ago. "I wondered when they would choose to use her," she said quietly. "Once they return back, they have the choice to forever stay united as one again, or be apart forever. This is the only time they may be as the Goddess originally created; Moonglow is the battling side, the side that normally took the lead. Sunstar is the passionate, calm, quiet side. That is why they are so similar sometimes." She sighed again.  
  
Drykah smiled as Drysigon flew to him "Master shall we?" Drykah nodded and they entered combat with Slifer, Michael laughs "I am the leader of many Elves as my dark army grows" he lifts the legendary blade high causing lightening to strike it, yet Michael was not harmed  
  
The Fay smiled. "Elvin you may be, you do not know of whom I am-only partly of what I am made of." She laughed again, it ringing and fading in the air; the original Wolf of Two had come back, at least for the time being. "I fear you not, Michael! My past is of what Moonglow and Sunstar's is; the time Sunstar was lost was a time of Moonglow's rage, of her leadership! Two years ago was when Sunstar finally came back; Moonglow loved and trusted once more! Now I am back that they-now that we-have rejoined as one!" Crystal smiled. She looked at Suki. "She's back, all right," she said quietly, and looked back towards the Fay that had once been unkind.  
  
Michael smiled "But Drykah fears me, and for a good reason" he laughs but then looks back to see Slifer slain "Nooooo!" Drykah was standing on the body of the dragon holding a sword  
  
The Fay laughed. "You are easily distracted, Michael!" she said, her tone cold and merciless. She looked to him again. "So will you flee, or fight yourself for once?" Nightglow grinned at him; her eyes matched her tone.  
  
Suki was standing next to Drykah and Drysigon was on Drykah's shoulder, Drykah smiled as he then held up a rose, Suki grinned  
  
Nightglow-oddly enough-crossed her paws, grinning at Michael. "What will you do now, Elvin Mortal of the Originals, Leader of the Dark? Run? Fight? Cower to Drykah?"  
  
Michael frowned "I can kill Drykah any day anywhere" Drykah knew that to be true for now........  
  
Soon Moonglow and Sunstar split once again, now the stage was set will Michael fall or will the Temple and the Moonwolves be destroyed? 


End file.
